


Kneel.

by bifurcatedstars



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Collars, I guess you could say it BLOWS, Leashes, M/M, Petplay, bottom batter, consented petplay, im sorry this sucks, this was a request, zacharie topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifurcatedstars/pseuds/bifurcatedstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woah hey I'm still alive<br/>Okay this was a request from my dear friend on my instagram account for Zacharie/Batter petplay with Zacharie topping!!!<br/>I think I'm gonna make this a series of kink requests so yaaay feel free to request anything!! I need to start writing more gosh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel.

The leash Zacharie held in his hand was black leather, and the collar around Batter's neck matched.

 

Zacharie chuckled softly, holding the restraint in his hand as he stood over the Batter, one foot against the other's shoulder. "Kneel." He spoke, the man before him immediately obeying his command. He was a mess, biting the handkerchief in his mouth and panting through his nose as he let Zacharie control him. It wasn't like he was forced into it, the purifier actually had been the one to suggest it. Now, with the merchant standing above him and holding the tough leather leash, he was brimming with excitement.

Zacharie tugged his own zipper down, pulling on the leash until Batter shuffled forward, his nose nearly against the merchant's erection. With a breathy chuckle, Zacharie moved his boxers aside, freeing his member and shuddering.

Another tug at the leash and Zach's removal of the handkerchief prompted Batter to take the throbbing member into his mouth. "Good boy." Zacharie mumbled, threading his fingers through Batter's hair and tugging him closer. He shivered as the purifier's tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, and thrust slightly into the wet orifice.

The Batter panted through his nose as he struggled to fit the whole of Zacharie's cock in his mouth, sucking sloppily and grunting whenever Zach tugged on the leash. His own member was stiff in his pants, throbbing as he looked up at the merchant.

"Touch yourself."

The command came breathily, but Batter had no qualms fulfilling his master's wishes. He pressed his hand between his legs, palming himself and groaning around Zacharie's member, swallowing the precum that beaded at the tip. He let his eyes flutter closed as Zacharie thrust into his mouth, panting gently under his breath. The masked man was a mess, his composure wavering as he let himself fuck the Batter's mouth. The purifier himself was no better, moving from palming himself to full-on jerking himself off as he looked back up at Zacharie.

The merchant shuddered and, hilting himself in the Batter's mouth, let out a low moan as he came. His hips jerked slightly, his hands gripping more firmly on both the leash and the Batter's hair as he climaxed. The man on the floor made a soft grunt of protest as Zacharie's seed flooded his mouth, but otherwise swallowed it as his owm orgasm came rapidly. He choked only slightly on Zacharie's load as his own spilled thick and hot over his hand, his pale face thoroughly flushed a dusty rose.

Pulling the Batter off his cock with a wet pop, Zacharie cleared his throat and smirked. "Ah, how was that, amigo?" He said softly, face red under his mask. The Batter settled back on his knees, licking his lips and smirking, "Next time I'd like to see your eyes."


End file.
